Kronik
Jonny Moretz (born February 13, 1978) better known by his ring name Kronik, is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE for Extreme where he is currently on the NXT roster. He is also known for his time in UCW where he held the Intercontinental Championship, and the WWA where he held the United States Championship. Early Life Born in Los Angeles, California Kronik is your typical Angeleno. He is an only child and his parents were well off throughout his childhood and he was lucky enough to get pretty much everything he ever wanted. He got sent to the best schools, he had the best teachers and equipment he needed to progress in his studies. Kronik was the envy of the guys, and loved by the girls much to his delight. Throughout his school and college years it was pretty much plain sailing through his grades, and he was topping the talent on his colleges wrestling roster. After graduating from college he didn't really think of going to any further education. He had access to whatever he wanted to do, money was no object so he decided to hit the gym, hard. He gained sixty pounds in pure muscle in less than three months and was soon turning the heads of people in the streets. Kronik then decided that he wanted to take up the trade of wrestling more for fitness than competing. But after impressing in his gym he was convinced to participate in a local tournament which he won and was spotted by a talent scout from the World Wrestling Association. Professional Wrestling Career After winning the tournament and being considered to have reached the top of the local talent, Kronik decided it was time to turn professional. 'World Wrestling Association (2007-2008)' Before he knew it he had signed a contract and was competing week in, week out in their weekly show "High Voltage" being hated by men but loved by the women. After four months Kronik had a shot at the companies United States Championship against the holder Freddie Steel. Kronik was the victor and captured his very first professional Title, in no small part thanks to a run-in by the name of Eve. Kronik went on to be managed by Eve, a former Womens Champion for the remainder of his time in the WWA where there working relationship blossomed on screen. 'Ulitmate Championship Wrestling (2008-2009)' The WWA was in the midst of a management takeover when Kronik decided to vacate his Title and left with Eve to join the UCW. Surprisingly for Kronik, he was starting to be cheered by all of the crowd, not just the women. Again this was all down to Eve who managed to use her manipulative ways to make people see Kronik through the very same rose tinted glasses that she wore. Kronik went on to challenge for the Intercontinental Title on numerous occasions winning it once for a short time before losing it after only a week. Unfortunately the UCW closed down and Kronik was out of contract once again.' ' 'WWE For Extreme (2010-present)' After the best part of four months out of action Kronik was signed to the NXT developmental roster of the WWE for Extreme. Kronik went on to make his debut from August 31, 2010 defeating Dallas Martinez in a singles match. Other Media After the fold of the UCW Kronik was out of contract and was approached by Men's Health magazine to ask him to explain his workout routine and offered him a tidy sum to appear on the front cover, to which he happily obliged. Personal Life Kronik is currently in a relationship with his current manager Eve. They have been together since 2008 when they were in the WWA together and have been inseperable since. In Wrestling 'Finishing Move(s)' *Kronik Kick (Sweet Chin Music) *Kronik Pain (Inverted Sharpshooter with a Double Chickenwing) 'Signature Moves' *Drop Kick *Pele Kick *Enzuigiri *Spinning Kick *Kronik Buster (Bronco Buster) 'Other Moves' *Flying Cross Armbar *Brainbuster *Discus Clothesline *Diving Knee Drop *Inverted STF *Multiple DDT Variations *Multiple Suplex Variations *Running Swinging Neckbreaker *Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) *Springboard Forearm Smash 'Nicknames' *Too Sexy 'Entrance Themes' *"I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred (WWA/UCW/WWEFE) Championships and Accomplishments 'World Wrestling Association' *WWA United States Championship (x1) 'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' *UCW Intercontinetal Championship (x1) Category:1978 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE NXT